mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rick Platypus page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 02:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Lol Oh wow thank god...I thought this wiki was dead lol even the creator seems to have been inactive for over a year. xD Great to know someone knowledgable about the subject is still working on the site ;-) TrueDonkey (talk) 20:21, February 28, 2016 (UTC) : I'm a casual visitor right now. I watched the cartoon when it was on the air and still prefer cartoons over most other TV shows. In this specific case, I was trying to clean up some fan fiction that was repeatedly being added. I've seen a lot of people who keep trying to add fan fiction and they do it enough that it becomes vandalism. : Fan fiction's fine. I've written some myself. The key is to identify that it's fan fiction and not put it in with the official information. That's what these people don't do, and that's why it becomes vandalism. I decided this time instead of marking it to be deleted, add the notice about it being fan fiction instead. We'll see if that works. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:26, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Hehe I'm not a "native" of this site either. And as for the movie, I agree tagging it as a fanfiction is better than deleting it since this being such an obscure cartoon even a fan made movie would probably be considered a worthy inclusion in the site. Anyways tbh this site was the only reason I joined Wikia xD. The cartoon started airing on TV again after years and there's this zebra character in the show that I found really sexy. Trying to find pictures of him brought me to this site...which didnt have any pics either...so I joined and added a screencap myself ;-) ::I just read over my message again and realized how breathless it sounds haha. I kinda had a fit of nonstalgia over the show the past few days. TrueDonkey (talk) 21:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Admin Request I don't know if you have promotional abilities, but you're the only "admin" this wiki has, so I'm asking you if I can become an admin, since I'm the most consistent editor here and I rank as #1 on this wiki. Boyariffic (talk) 21:38, December 14, 2017 (UTC) : On this wiki, I'm a standard user like everyone else. CuldeSac12 created the wiki in 2011 but left two months later so it's available for adoption. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:19, December 15, 2017 (UTC)